


I can't be

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Series: Coldthallen drabbles [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, implication of an ot4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len and Barry wants to add Ray into the mix. Eddie doesn't like the idea but goes with it to please them</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't be

Eddie had been in relationships with two other people that was something that he was used to. But a relationship with three other people was something that he didn’t think he could get used to.

It was Len’s idea. His ex, Ray had just ended a five year relationship with some guy and was upset. They took him out for dinner, drinks and before anyone knew it all four of them were falling into bed together, a sense of love and longing that either man had known before.

“I’m saying, if you aren’t okay with him being with us then it’s okay. We won’t pressure you Eddie.” Barry had said calmly. He was already on board with Ray being with them. It was all on Eddie.

He wasn’t sure about this. Another person---it could get messy.

“I don’t mind. Honestly if you two are okay with it then so am I.”

Len moved forward and placed a hand on his. “If this isn’t—“

“It’s fine Len. Okay? I’m okay with this as long as you and Barry are.”

Eddie stood. “I’m going to go and get in a work out. See you two later.”

He didn’t kiss them. Which was odd given that he always gave them a kiss before he went somewhere.

-

“He’s not okay with this. Not at all.” Barry said later that night. It was nearing ten at night. Eddie hadn’t come home. He didn’t even call. Barry had to calm Len down who was sure that something happened to Eddie and wanted to go look for him. “That’s why he hasn’t come home. He doesn’t like this.”

“He said he was okay.”

“And he says that a lot when he doesn’t like something but doesn’t want to make us sad. He puts us ahead of his own needs. We shouldn’t bring Ray into this.”

“Barry. Eddie—“

“Will leave us if we do this. He won’t be happy and then he’ll leave. I can’t lose him.”

“He’s not going to. Trust Eddie when he says that he loves us and that he’s okay with this.”

\--

Eddie wasn’t okay with it and seven months into it he left them.


End file.
